


Genesis

by zycroft



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zycroft/pseuds/zycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nighttime encounter in their pod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Very heavy religious overtones. As in, this is mansex with passages of the bible interspersed. Bible passages take from the King James' Bible, which has countless variations, so don't beat me up if what's in here isn't the exact wording you know.
> 
> No set timeline; this could be set during any of the times they shared a pod.

_1 In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth.  
2 And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters.  
3 And God said, Let there be light: and there was light.  
4 And God saw the light, that it was good: and God divided the light from the darkness.  
5 And God called the light Day, and the darkness he called Night. And the evening and the morning were the first day._

  
“Hey. You still awake?” Keller’s voice was surprisingly soft in the dark pod.

“Yeah.”

“Worried about tomorrow?”

“Of course,” and Beecher listened to Keller swing his legs off his bunk, heard the springs tense and groan as he stood up, but didn’t turn to face him..

Leaning on his own bunk now, arms folded under his chin and Toby could feel the soft burst of breath against his cheek when Keller spoke next. “Don’t be. Staying up all night worrying about the day will only make it worse.”

He turned and smiled, a bitter smile full of regret that he’d never escape from. “Like a self-fulfilling prophecy?”

“Yeah, like a self-fulfilling prophecy,” Keller answered with a grin.

He leaned over and kissed him.

  
 _6 And God said, Let there be a firmament in the midst of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters.  
7 And God made the firmament, and divided the waters which were under the firmament from the waters which were above the firmament: and it was so.  
8 And God called the firmament Heaven. And the evening and the morning were the second day._

  
Keller’s kisses were always so soft, even when passion pushed them to the point of force. His calloused hands and coarse skin were gentle as they insistently roamed over his body. He was like a caged animal, pacing back and forth as he plied Toby until he could finally get what he wanted. When he slid inside him, Beecher knew that no one could ever understand why he loved this man, why he felt so safe, just as no living man can truly comprehend God’s Heaven.

  
 _9 And God said, Let the waters under the heaven be gathered together unto one place, and let the dry land appear: and it was so.  
10 And God called the dry land Earth; and the gathering together of the waters called he Seas: and God saw that it was good.  
11 And God said, Let the earth bring forth grass, the herb yielding seed, and the fruit tree yielding fruit after his kind, whose seed is in itself, upon the earth: and it was so.  
12 And the earth brought forth grass, and herb yielding seed after his kind, and the tree yielding fruit, whose seed was in itself, after his kind: and God saw that it was good.  
13 And the evening and the morning were the third day._

  
“Just relax. Be with me, be here and now, Toby. Don’t be in that courtroom tomorrow. Be with me.”

The strong arms curled protectively around him allowed him to be free, let him enjoy this one bright moment in this shit life, and he closed his eyes and let a tear squeeze out.

The languid movement of skin against skin, of flesh buried in flesh, Keller’s soft words in his ear, eased his worries. Like waves lapping at the beach and field grasses blowing in the wind, he just simply was.

  
 _14 And God said, Let there be lights in the firmament of the heaven to divide the day from the night; and let them be for signs, and for seasons, and for days, and years:  
15 and let them be for lights in the firmament of the heaven to give light upon the earth: and it was so.  
16 And God made two great lights; the greater light to rule the day, and the lesser light to rule the night: he made the stars also.  
17 And God set them in the firmament of the heaven to give light upon the earth,  
18 and to rule over the day and over the night, and to divide the light from the darkness: and God saw that it was good.  
19 And the evening and the morning were the fourth day._

  
With his life in Oz stretching infinitely in front of him and a life of regret falling into the chasm of the past, Keller’s movements in and out of his body made him think that maybe, sometimes life was worth it.

Keller’s hand slid between his legs and closed his fist loosely around Toby’s limp flesh. No secrets, not like this, and Beecher didn’t have to apologize. He just ground into Chris’s hand and gasped at a particularly forceful squeeze, stars exploding behind his eyelids.

His erection slowly filled out as Keller’s thrusts sped up, and he opened his eyes into the darkness.

  
 _20 And God said, Let the waters bring forth abundantly the moving creature that hath life, and fowl that may fly above the earth in the open firmament of heaven.  
21 And God created great whales, and every living creature that moveth, which the waters brought forth abundantly, after their kind, and every winged fowl after his kind: and God saw that it was good.  
22 And God blessed them, saying, Be fruitful, and multiply, and fill the waters in the seas, and let fowl multiply in the earth.  
23 And the evening and the morning were the fifth day._

  
He felt like he was drowning. He wanted to scream, to cry, for someone to throw him a life preserver, anything but this sinking feeling. He fought himself out of his mind and back into Keller’s arms, felt the harsh breaths beating against his neck and into his hair.

The heat and sweat glued Keller’s chest to his back and he could feel the prickly hairs chafing his skin. Chris wasn’t talking anymore, but Toby could read every grunt, every moan, even the slap of Keller’s hips against his buttocks and he embraced the night for what it was.

  
 _24 And God said, Let the earth bring forth the living creature after his kind, cattle, and creeping thing, and beast of the earth after his kind: and it was so.  
25 And God made the beast of the earth after his kind, and cattle after their kind, and every thing that creepeth upon the earth after his kind: and God saw that it was good.  
26 And God said, Let us make man in our image, after our likeness: and let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over the cattle, and over all the earth, and over every creeping thing that creepeth upon the earth.  
27 So God created man in his own image, in the image of God created he him; male and female created he them.  
28 And God blessed them, and God said unto them, Be fruitful, and multiply, and replenish the earth, and subdue it: and have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over every living thing that moveth upon the earth.  
29 And God said, Behold, I have given you every herb bearing seed, which is upon the face of all the earth, and every tree, in the which is the fruit of a tree yielding seed; to you it shall be for meat.  
30 And to every beast of the earth, and to every fowl of the air, and to every thing that creepeth upon the earth, wherein there is life, I have given every green herb for meat: and it was so.  
31 And God saw every thing that he had made, and, behold, it was very good. And the evening and the morning were the sixth day._

  
He felt Keller’s release seeping out of him and focused on the rapid heartbeat still slamming against his back even as their breath slowed. He would be happy to spend the rest of the night wrapped in Chris’s arms.

When Chris pulled away and rolled him onto his back, he stared into those dark pools of lust looming over him. He caught a flash of pink as Keller’s tongue darted across his lips, and he looked hungry, like a starving man invited to the King’s feast.

It was exquisite torture whenever Keller went down on him. He was torn between looking away and staring almost dumbly at the man between his legs, unable to understand how it was OK to love, OK to fuck or be fucked by him, how he couldn’t see anything wrong with kisses or caresses, but panicked when Chris took his cock into his mouth.

It always took him a long time, but Keller never complained, never slowed or took a break. He just kept working his lips and tongue over the hardened flesh, worked it into his throat and swallowed, massaged Beecher’s thighs under his hands as long as it took.

When Toby came, Keller would take him all the way in and his eyes would burst open, staring directly into Beecher’s until they fell shut and it was Keller who moaned, Keller who gently drew back and placed a kiss on the cooling skin of his hip, Keller who wanted to crawl back up behind him and fold him into his arms even as Beecher was awkwardly pulling at the sheet to cover his body.

  
 _32 Thus the heavens and the earth were finished, and all the host of them.  
33 And on the seventh day God ended his work which he had made; and he rested on the seventh day from all his work which he had made.  
34 And God blessed the seventh day, and sanctified it: because that in it he had rested from all his work which God created and made._

Beecher watched Keller behind him in the mirror as he shaved the next morning. The bags under Chris’s eyes belied his sleepless night, and Toby felt a little guilty about sleeping soundly. He marveled that this man who so many feared could love him, would siphon every ounce of his worry and take it for himself.

He watched Keller dress and smiled when their eyes met.

“You ready for today?”

“Yeah,” Beecher responded softly. “Thanks.”


End file.
